Evaluate the following expression when $b = 10$ and $a = 8$. $10$ $b$ $^2 + 6$ $a$ $ + 4$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${b}$ and $8$ for ${a}$ $ = 10{(10)}^2 + 6{(8)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(100) + 6{(8)} + 4 $ $ = 1000 + 48 + 4 $ $ = 1052$